megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Nebiros
Nebiros is a recurring demon in the series. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Datenshi Clan *Persona 3: Hermit Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Hermit Arcana *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Pagan Order *Persona 4: Hermit Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked: Optional Boss *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Bonus Boss/Fallen Race History The demon Nebiros was first mentioned by Johann Wier in 1583. He is supposedly the most valiant Marquis of Hell, has nineteen legions of demons under his command. He makes men cunning in all arts (and sciences, according to most authors), but especially in rehtoric, speaking with a hoarse voice. He also restores lost dignities and honors, although Johann Wier he procures the loss of them. The 24th spirit of the Goetia, Naberius appears as a three headed dog or a raven. He has a raucous voice but presents himself as eloquent and amiable. He teaches the art of gracious living. He is depicted as a crow or black crane. Concerning his name, it is unclear if there is an association with the Greek Cerberus. It is said that in 1583, Johann Weyer considers both of them to be the same demon. He claimed: "Naberius Naberus, alias Cerberus, is a valiant marquesse, shewing himselfe in the forme of a crowe, when he speaketh with a hoarse voice: he maketh a man amiable and cunning in all arts, and speciallie in rhetorike, he procureth the losse of prelacies and dignities: nineteene legions heare (and obeie) him."﻿ Profile '' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' Nebiros appears as the Black Count, a demon who has imprisoned countless souls known as the Bodyconians in an attempt to create a false paradise for his and the Red Baron's adoptive daughter, Alice. Nebiros has imprisoned the girlfriend of the Law Hero as a Bodyconian, and when he attempts to rescue her, his soul is removed, killing him. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' Nebiros appears as a boss in the Dark Realm during Episode 5. Nebiros is also required to unlock the hidden demon, Alice. ''Persona 4'' By fusing Belial and Nebiros you get the Persona Alice in reference of their role in Shin Megami Tensei. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Nebiros appears as a bonus boss on the 3rd Day, but must be unlocked for 30 points. During the first battle with him, the player needs to escort civilians out of the map. However, as the player defeats the demon teams, Nebiros will constantly revive new ones (up to 3 resurrected teams) whenever his turn comes around. Furthermore, if Nebiros is defeated while another demon team is present, he can simply reincarnate by taking that team's body. Thus, the player either has to mobilize all 4 teams to efficiently defeat him, or make use of the Kishins' Double Up/Matchless Racial Skills. Defeating Nebiros causes him to retreat, earning the player the Nebiros Repeller title and unlocking the fight with Belial on the 5th Day. Stats ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Image:NebirosSMT.jpg|Nebiros as he appears in Shin Megami Tensei Nebiros.PNG|Nebiros in Shin Megami Tensei Nebiros.GIF|Nebiros in Kyuyaku Megami Tensei Category:Datenshi Clan Category:Hermit Arcana Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Goetia Demons Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei Bosses Category:Devil Survivor Bosses Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Pagan Order